


Pyjama

by Todesengel



Series: Strange Kinks [5]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-09
Updated: 2003-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk has strange hang ups. Pidge...doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyjama

"Holy fuck!"

Hunk closed his eyes, face a bright red. He fumbled behind himself for the door, shutting it firmly. Pidge looked up at the sound, then went back to jerking himself off. Normally Hunk would have found this sight incredibly hot -- Pidge had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, his chest bare and heaving, the fly on his pajama bottoms unbuttoned. He made small noises of pleasure and, normally, Hunk would have climbed onto the bed and helped Pidge out. Normally Hunk would have started to grow hard by this point, desperately turned on by the sight and smell and sounds of Pidge's pleasure.

But he just...couldn't today.

"Pidge, stop that."

"Why?" Pidge's voice was breathy and rough. "I thought you liked to watch me."

"Yeah but--" Hunk turned face contorted into an expression of vague distress. "Well. It's just. Wrong."

"Why?" Pidge teased his hand over the top of his cock, biting down on his lip as he did.

"You're wearing PJs with Kermit on them! You can't jerk off while you're wearing Kermit the Frog PJs!"

"Sure you can." Pidge opened his eyes, giving Hunk a lazy, steamy gaze. "Or maybe you'd like to give me a hand?"

Hunk was tempted, but then he looked at the happy, smiling Kermits scattered all over the dark blue cloth of Pidge's clothes and his desire shriveled and died. "No. No, I can't. It's _Kermit_! It's wrong!"

Pidge rolled his eyes and removed his hand from his pants. He sat up and grabbed Hunk's hand, pulling the larger man closer. Hunk moved forward reluctantly, clearly reticent about fooling around while Pidge was still clothed in Kermit. Pidge licked the side of Hunk's neck and bent close to whisper in Hunk's ear.

"Hunk. The pajamas can come off."


End file.
